Computer numerical control (CNC) is the automation of machine tools that are operated by programmed commands encoded on a storage medium.
Inspectors can determine whether a CNC machine is operating well by manually detecting products produced by the CNC machine. The determination may be unreliable and inaccurate. Therefore, other ways of validating the work product of the CNC machine are desirable.